Lips of an angel
by yusha
Summary: Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pese a que estaba a punto de ir a dormir, Minato suspirando, salió de la habitación para ir a contestar. Era bastante tarde, si, pero a él no le gustaba perder las llamadas fuera la hora que fuera...


**Notas previas:**

_Se que debería estar escribiendo mis otros ficts, pero no me he podido resistir a escribir este pequeño fict que no se si tendrá una segunda parte o no, y no se qué tanto les llegue a gustar a quienes lo lean, pero al menos a mi me gustó como quedó. _

_Al ser una historia breve creo que se explica por si misma, contiene quizás algo de OoC en alguno de los personajes, y claro, está ambientada en un universo alterno._

_Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten la lectura, se aceptan y agradecen reviews... ah, y si pueden escuchar durante o después la canción de Hinder que le da el nombre al fict y de la cual puse un párrafo y una frase al final de la historia, es probable que les ambiente un poco más._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Lips of an Angel**

_._

_._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak..._

.

.

Cuando el teléfono del estudio comenzó a sonar, pese a que estaba a punto de acostarse y dormir, Minato suspirando, salió de la habitación para ir a contestar.

Era bastante tarde, si, pero a él no le gustaba perder las llamadas: tenía la firme creencia de que alguna de esas podía ser una emergencia, y él jamás se perdonaría si ignorara algo así, motivo por el cual, apurando el paso ingresó a la habitación, tomó el auricular y apurado contestó.

―¿Si, diga? ― preguntó esperando haber llegado a tiempo, y tras unos segundos en silencio la persona al otro lado de la línea contestó.

―Soy yo, ¿te he despertado? ― le escuchó decir y reconociendo de inmediato a la dueña de aquella voz, que hablándole con su tono suave y sedoso le hizo imaginarla esbozando esa sonrisa coqueta y de falsa inocencia que le daba cada vez que hacía algo que no debería, y que a él mismo le hizo sonreír.

―Mei… no, aún no me acostaba ― respondió, contento de no haber perdido la importante llamada. ― ¿No puedes dormir? ― preguntó entonces él con dulzura y amabilidad, sentándose en el borde del escritorio, su sonrisa aún en los labios y lanzando una mirada discreta hacia la puerta mientras que la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea, suspiró.

―No, no puedo... te extraño demasiado, Minato. Me haces mucha falta… ¿tú no me extrañas a mi? ― mordiéndose el labio mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono, enrollándolo sobre uno de sus dedos, le confesó mirando fijamente al techo esperando por su respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

―A cada instante de cada segundo… pero ya estamos a nada para poder vernos de nuevo―le recordó pacientemente él, bajando un poco el volumen de su voz.

―Sólo tres días para el congreso, ¿cierto? ― quiso ella confirmar, y él asintiendo lo corroboró.

―Si, sólo tres… y entonces me tendrás toda una semana solo para ti.

―¿Noche y día? ― usando un tono de voz provocativo y sensual la pelirroja preguntó, y Minato, estremeciéndose ante su voz y ante lo que aquello podía significar, tardó unos segundos pero no dudó en contestar.

―Noche y día ―le dijo, su tono de voz una octava más sensual, más ronca… y esta vez fue ella quien se estremeció.

―Minato… ― jadeó sin pensar su nombre, cerrando sus ojos verdes un instante, y él, que adoraba escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios, imaginándose ya con ella, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su lengua probando su cuello y sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos, suspiró ansioso haciéndole una confesión.

―Ya quiero estar ahí… ― le dijo con deseo palpable en la voz.

Después de todo, había pasado ya casi tres meses desde la última vez en que estuviesen juntos y de esa manera en una misma habitación; culpa de los deberes políticos de ambos, que al ser miembros influyentes de sus respectivas naciones, les impedía viajar con la facilidad y la frecuencia que el resto de las personas podían hacer, suponiéndoles a cada cual una verdadera tortura por no poder verse más seguido, limitándose frecuentemente a las llamadas nocturnas, y en especial a aprovecharse al máximo de las giras políticas y los congresos internacionales a los que ambos acudían, y que eran en realidad un mero pretexto para poder encontrarse durante más tiempo del que podían para compartir unos cuantos días del placer que les proporcionaba su mutua compañía…

Y aunque Minato había escuchado perfectamente bien el pequeño gemido que Mei emitió en completo acuerdo, al escuchar un ruido (o mejor dicho un quejido) proveniente de su dormitorio, el rubio se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes en los que la pelirroja, al no escuchar una respuesta, le llamó buscando su atención.

―¿Minato…? ¿Sigues ahí?― dijo, queriendo saber si él estaba todavía al otro lado de la línea, y aunque él hubiese preferido seguir al teléfono con ella, adivinando a quién pertenecían los sonidos que pronto comenzaron a transformarse en un llanto, suspirando tuvo que apresurarse a cortar la llamada.

―Naruto acaba de despertar, debo ir a verlo ― haciendo una mueca le confesó, y ella, al otro lado de la línea guardando silencio un instante finalmente asintió comprendiendo la situación.

―Entiendo… ¿me llamarás tan pronto se duerma? ― mordiéndose el labio y enrollando de nuevo el cable del teléfono en su dedo preguntó, y Minato sonriendo, asintió.

―Claro, lo prometo ― le dijo, y tras una mirada a la puerta, le llamó. ― ¿Mei?

―¿Si?

―Te amo…

―También te amo…

Y suspirando, el rubio colgó antes de salir del despacho en dirección a su habitación, encontrándose en ella a Kushina que pese al bostezo que daba y su cara adormilada, sosteniendo al niño en brazos tratando de calmarle para que no llorara más, le preguntó.

―¿Otra vez el teléfono? ― un poco fastidiada de que le llamaran a su esposo a aquellas horas se quejó.

―Perdona, haré menos ruido la próxima... ¿por qué no vuelves a dormir? Yo me haré cargo ― le dijo extendiendo sus brazos para recibirle al niño, y aunque Kushina resopló, también asintió.

―Quizás debas desconectarlo la próxima ― sugirió y emitiendo otro bostezo, preguntó: ―¿quién era? ―quiso saber, y él, sacudiendo la cabeza quitándole importancia, le respondió.

―Jiraiya sensei, ya sabes como se pone cuando está tomado ― dijo, y tomando a Naruto entre sus brazos, se dispuso a dormirlo y esperar a que la pelirroja volviera a dormir también.

.

.

_Honey why you calling me so late...?_

.

.


End file.
